Cliched Love story's
by hiddencrush
Summary: I'm Doing One shots about MY Favourite Disney Couple's And I'll Take Requests for Anything EXCEPT LOE,MOE OR NILEY
1. Crush

I Don't Own Jonas brothers , Hannah Montana or Mandy Moore's Song Crush

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

Lilly Glanced at A picture of her And her best friend , Kevin Jonas. He was the most popular guy in school and Everyone Loved him.

The Girls wanted him , And the Guys wanted to BE him.

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
And I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me  
I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

She Knew She should tell him How she Feels , He Called her Everyday , But she Was too Scared to Be Herself. She Wanted to Tell Him That She loved him But she was too Shy to say it.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)_

She'd Always Liked Him and Had Only Tried to Use other guys to Get Over him . Oliver , Matt , Lucas , They Had all been Decoys to try and Cover Up. She had So Much Energy When She Was with him , It was crazy.

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you_

She was always there for him , Through his Moms Cancer , Nick's diabetes and Joe's MANY accidents She was there. When He cried She Wanted to hold him , He told her about all his crushes, Much to her disgust.

_You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

He Told Her Yesterday about His Latest Crush : Sarah Mace . The most popular girl in school.

She always wondered if he could ever think of her as more than a little sister and His brothers best friend.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)_

Kevin Had Told Her At the beginning of the day that he was going to tell the girl he Loved how He really felt.

O_oh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

She hadn't Told ANYONE about her crush on Kevin , But apparently everyone Knew Except Kevin.

_You say everything that no one says  
I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you_

He said Stuff that No one else said. She'd Gone outside so she wouldn't have to see Sarah and Kevin

So that's why She Was very surprised and annoyed when He came up to her " I thought you were Going To tell The Girl you loved How you really Felt?" She asked raising an eyebrow

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)_

"I am" He said looking down at her She looked really confused , then It formulated in her mind.

"wha-" she started but was cut off by Him crashing his lips onto hers . She smiled into the kiss Shocked but still kissing back she'd wanted this for so long.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)_

When they finally broke Apart , Both panting " So You Like me huh?" he questioned " No" she said his face fell " I LOVE you" she said smiling up him.

Lilly and Kevin stayed happy Like that For a long time Until a Fatal Night when they became Fiance's . They Had Two Kids And Lived happily Ever after . And With the Other Jonas Brothers?

Joe Married An Awesomely Sweet girl Named Demi Lovato where as Nick married A New yorker Called Alex Russo.

**LOVE IT ?**

**HATE IT?  
REVIEW IT!**


	2. I'll Remember you

I don't own The song or the characters except for Isabella

Mitchie Torres sat down at the piano in her lounge room , Looking at it Sadly , Her Slender Fingers

Playing the soft notes. As she thought of The Guy She Loved and Who'd Broken her heart

(AN this song is I'll Remember You by No Secrets)

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything _

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're going' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways _

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything_

_You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're going' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

_If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that I'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you_

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your going' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

_Forever Baby , I'll Remember You_

Fat Tears Slid down Mitchie's Cheeks , Her Ex – Boyfriend Had Broken Up with Her After The summer of Camp Rock Ended , Saying He didn't want to hurt her or Make her Unavailable to other Guys. What she Didn't know was that Her Younger Sister , Isabella Felt Angry Towards Mitchie's Ex and Sympathetic Towards Her Sister So she'd Decided Something About it.

**LAST NIGHT!! WITH IZZY AND THE EX**

Isabella Torres Watched Her Sister ,Mitchie cry herself to sleep once again After it she Creeped into Mitchie's room and Kidnapped her phone . She Scrolled Down the List Until She found A number " Hello?" A tired Voice Answered " Hi! This Is Isabella , Mitchie's Sister And I have to tell you that Mitchie Cries herself to sleep every Night And I am determined to do something about that." Izzy Said " Well What do you want me to do? Why are you Calling?" he asked Izzy rolled Her Eyes " Because , Dumbass Your the Cause When You Broke up With her , You shattered Her She's Heartbroken" Izzy Angrily Exclaimed. " LOOK! I LOVE MITCHIE ! I JUST DID'NT WANT HER TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME I WISH I COULD BE WITH HER I REGRET BREAKING UP WITH HER EVERYDAY!" The male yelled . Izzy smiled contently " We live at 1819 marble street" Izzy Said plainly before hanging up

**RIGHT NOW , AFTER MITCHIE FINISHES PLAYING**

When Mitchie Stopped playing She wiped away her tears, " I hate him for doing this to me" She said to herself " Then Maybe you Should talk to him" A Male voice said. Turning Pale as she recognized the voice she whipped around and Gave him a Cold hard glare " What are You doing Here?" She Asked Cooly , " I wanted to tell you something" he stated Plainly " well talk I haven't got all day" she said Rudely " Well I wanted to tell you that I regret breaking up, That I miss you and I love you" He Listed . Tears Filled Mitchie's Eye's , She walked right up to him , Balled her hands into fist's and Pounded on his chest " I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU , I HATE YOU , WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME LOVE YOU? I WANT TO FORGET YOU BUT I CAN'T AND I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" She screamed Tears streaming out of her eyes . He wrapped his arms around her And hugged her tight as she squeezed his waist " I hate Me too" he mumbled she sniffed " You have no idea How many times I've Wanted to call you and Say Sorry" He sighed , She looked up and They both started leaning In Without realizing it . Mitchie's Heart kept bearing faster and faster Finally she Closed the gap between them and felt the Same Sparks she'd Always Felt when they were Dating . He slid His tongue along her Bottom lip , Begging for an entrance she Allowed it Gladly . They Finally Broke apart They smiled at each other " How did you know where I lived?" Mitchie asked confused " Um Your Sister Called me Last Night" He Said , Mitchie Bit her Lip And Smiled Slightly. " I love you so Much Nate !" Mitchie Said adoringly " I love you too Mitch" Nate said back ( **ha bet you didn't see that one coming** ) " But are you sure You can deal with Having A Long distance Relationship And I mean there's Girls who throw themselves at you everyday" She asked worriedly

" Mitchie !I Want to be with you and no one else" Nate said Lifting up her chin and meeting there lips Once more. From that moment She Knew That He was one in a million.

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**Review it !**

**Remember i need more couple ideas**


	3. Underdog

_She's an Underdog _

_Lives next door to me _

_She's always heard you won't amount to anything_

_And it kills me to watch the agony behind her eyes_

_Tragic the way people pass her by_

_But now I realize_

Megan Scott Stood in a screaming match with her mother , " MOM WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT I'M NOT JOSH ! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE HIM!!" She screamed " HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING BUT WAIT YOU WON'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING ANYWAY !!" her mother screamed back , Cackling . It hurt her to have her mother never be happy with her . She sniffed and shook away her tears.

_Everyone See's her _

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she takes it_

_Watch out for that girl _

_one day might change the world_

Kevin Jonas stood watching his next door neighbor walk past , She was different to every other girl in the school . She wore Clothes that no one else would . No one except him knew that she screamed in her pillow for A better tomorrow . She hates being compared to her older brother but she accepts it . Everyone had better watch out for that girl , One day she'll change the world. " Hey Megs!" he said walking up to her " Oh hey Kev" she said Half – heartedly " Lemme guess Tracy yelled at you Again ?" he said knowingly She nodded solemnly He hugged her tightly " One day you'll change the world" he whispered **God I love this girl **he thought

_She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause..._

Today Megs was wearing Purple leggings Under a Black miniskirt with A Black top , Red jacket and Black necktie. On her feet she had black high tops. Kevin loved that she was original and never tried hard to fit in , No matter what anyone else was doing she was doing something entirely different . Someday Her mom would see how beautiful she really was, That was why HE loved her.

_Everyone See's her _

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she takes it_

_Watch out for that girl _

_one day may change the world_

Kevin Listened Intently as he heard his next door neighbor screaming into her pillow . He knew she hated it but she still took it . Everyone had better look out for that girl , One day she will change the world .

_Maybe she'll be in a movie_

_Maybe she'll be in a song , yeah _

_Better pay her some attention before she's gone_

She could do anything she wanted , Be a movie star or a singer. All she needed was for someone to believe in her and she had Kevin for that. They'd better Pay her some attention before she was gone.

_Everyone See's her _

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she takes it_

_Watch out for that girl _

_one day might change the world_

4 years later That girl had changed the world , she'd accomplished more than josh that was for sure.

She had done A movie , A tour and on the plus side had A _fiance_ who loved and adored her . Where as Josh Had been to jail TWICE , was in a dead end job and hadn't had a girlfriend since he was 17 . Megan's success was all thanks to the Boy who told her she could change the world , And that boy's name ? Kevin Jonas and she was about to get married to him

" Oh my God ! I can't do this !! I can't get married" She panicked in her beautiful Wedding dress ( picture in profile ) , " Megs ! Calm down!! you can do this now I'm gonna pass on some advice someone gave me _look smart ass you love him and he loves you ! Nothing else matters !! so go out there and marry him_" Her best friend Demi Jonas told her Megs chuckled that was the piece of advice she had given Demi 2 years ago when she was getting married to Joe , 9 months later Amy popped out . " Ok I can do this let's go!!" Megs commanded

1 hour later Megan Scott was Megan jonas

" I can't wait to get you all alone !!" Kevin whispered in her ear huskily _ CRAP I NEED TO DO THAT TONIGHT WITH KEVIN WHAT IF I'M NO GOOD AND THEN HE DIVORCES ME I LOVE HIM SO MUCH _she thought panicking . Kevin being a guy who was strict about traditions INSISTED that he carry Megs inside their new house bridal style . He carried Her up stairs and placed her on the bed , He leaned in to kiss her but noticed the worried smile on her face whispered in her ears " I'm just as nervous as you are" she smiled and kissed him hurriedly.

9 months later Isabelle Lucy Jonas came into the world and she had Kevin wrapped around her finger. She was the apple of his eye and she grew up to meet A sweet and caring boy named David Henrie and because of Davids career they had trouble dating but pulled through and got married . Just like Isabelle's parents


	4. I miss you

Demi Lovato leaned her head on the Bus window as she listened to out of this world by the Jonas Brothers. After Camp rock Premiered People assumed that she and Joe would get together, Yeah NUH.  
Her and Nick Were together, But she hadn't seen him since the premiere because he was on tour with Hawk Nelson. She couldn't help but wish she could see him even though he was in the right place and it was selfish of her, Getting off the bus, she walked upstairs to her room and grabbed her guitar. She began to strum and Sing softly.

MEANWHILE EARLIER WITH MADISON AND NICK

Earlier that day 6 year old Madison Lovato had called her sister's boyfriend, Nick Jonas. "Nick, its Madi" She told him, "Demi's sad, she misses you. She Cries every night when she goes to sleep" she continued , " Mads , You know I love Demi but I can't come see her, I'm on tour" He stated , Madi groaned , he was being frustrating " NO YOU DON"T! IF YOU DID THEN MY BIG SISTER WOULDN'T BE CRYING HERSELF TO EVERY NIGHT" She screamed. She knew he'd come and that she'd hit a nerve, She hung up smiling.

BACK WITH MITCHIE

As she started she remembered all their good times,

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You held me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha – la –la –la-la  
I miss you _

_You used to call me your dreamer  
and now I'm livin out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see everything  
that's happenin to me  
I'm looking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha – la –la –la-la  
I miss you _

Downstairs a certain Curly haired boy rang the door, Madi opened the door and Smirked. She pointed towards the stairs, He took off running. Stopping outside a door he heard the familiar voice singing

_I know your in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face oh  
I know your where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me yeah  
_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha – la –la –la-la  
I miss you _

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha – la –la –la-la  
I miss you _

The Texan girl stopped singing And Started to sob, Nick Knocked on the door "GO AWAY MADI!" She sobbed, Nick walked in and the sight before him broke his heart. His girlfriend was curled up on the floor , Eye's red and Puffy, Bawling her eye's out. He rushed over to her "Oh My Gosh! Demi I am so Freakin' Sorry, It's my entire fault" He apologized , She looked up at him and All the Tears dried up, A happy smile replacing them. "NICKY!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him tightly, He smiled and hugged her back. She looked up at him again, with eyes twinkling, she leaned up And Pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back eagerly and she sighed contently, She had missed this, The intimate moments when the rest of the world disappeared. She pulled away and shot him that special grin she reserved for just him . "Hey Demi Guess what ? Your joining us all on tour" He whispered .She looked at him shocked and then screamed "THANK YOU!THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She shrieked , He chuckled at kissed her forehead. " Nicky , Guess what ? I love you " She whispered , " I love you too Demi" he whispered back , pulling her closer . Right then she was right where she belonged and where she always wanted to be, In Nick's arms. Like they say , Love is Always and Forever


	5. Totally , Utterly , Completely in love

Nicholas Jonas Sat On a stool with his guitar, at a concert in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He leaned forwards to speak into the mike, "Hey Guys, So of you Might know Emily Osment? Well she's my best friend and I wrote this song about her, its called Kung Fu Grip" He said, beginning to strum,

_She's got a smile that I'd die for_

_Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for her, Yeah_

_Sometimes I wish I had Kung – Fu Grip_

_I'd never let her slip away she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew what I feel is true _

_She'd be my darling I would be her hero too_

_I'm so in love with her_

_Don't care who knows that I'm_

_Ready to fight, Ready to go_

_Just like a GI Joe _

_Sometimes I wish I had Kung – Fu Grip_

_I'd never let her slip away she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew what I feel is true_

_She'd be my darling I would be her hero too_

_Sometimes I wish I had Kung- Fu Grip_

_I'd never let her slip away she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew what I feel is true_

_She'd be my darling I would be my hero too_

"Thank you and goodnight" He said walking off the stage, He Ignored his brother's calls and walked straight to his dressing room. He layed down on the couch And His Phone Vibrated , A picture of A blonde haired girl flashed on the screen , He smiled to himself and Flipped open his Phone " Hey , Me! What's Up?" He asked happily, "Not much Nicky, I was just wondering if you got my present yet?" She asked excitedly "No, Oh wait maybe that's it now" He replied going to answer the door. "Oh by the way, don't think Demi didn't send me the clip of you singing Kung Fu Grip" She said laughing; Nick swung open the door to see a beautiful Blond girl. He grabbed her in a tight hug "oh my gosh Em! I missed you so much" He exclaimed , " I missed you too Nicky!" She whispered , " OHMYGOD! EMILY!" Demi squealed running towards her best friend. She looked between the two and turned around heading towards the direction she came from giggling , " So you didn't happen to Listen closely to the second verse did you?" Nick asked intently , She rolled her eye's at him " Of course I did , I believe it went something like _I'm So in love with her_ " She sang . He pulled her into the dressing room , " So..." He prompted , " I love you too I always have" She blurted out , A huge grin spread on his face and He grabbed her hand

" _I'll be there forever , You will see that it's better_

_All my hopes and my dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you ,I will be right there for you_

_Till the end , The end of time _

_Please be mine" _he sang . In a burst of Confidence She Stood on her tippy toes and Pressed her lips to his , It started out soft and sweet but She started to Kiss him Hungrily . He Pushed them both backwards until They hit the wall , He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She wrapped her arms around his Neck , He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for the entrance which she gave him happily. He kept his right arm wrapped securely around her waist and Trailed his Fingertips on his left hand up and down her ribs. They both broke away panting heavily , " Guess what? I'm joining you on tour!" she said excitedly . Nick's Eye's lit up; Joe poked his head through the door, "Nick, Em we have to go!" He told them. 10 minutes later Nick, Demi, Joe, Emily, Kevin and Selena were Watching Get smart. As the Movie ended, Big rob came in, "you guys should go to sleep now" He told them, everyone went to their respective area's. Half way through the Night, Emily woke with a start; she had a nightmare about the day her mom told her that her dad had walked out. She got up and Sprinted into Nicks Room, Thankfully he won the toss so he got the room to himself, she crawled into his bed and shook him. "Nick, Wake up!" She said tearfully, His eye's shot open and he pulled Emily to him when he saw her Tear Streaked face. "What's Wrong, Baby?" He asked worriedly, She Started to cry even harder, He Pulled her tight up against him and she sobbed into his Chest. She told him about her nightmare and he whispered sweet nothings to her. "You know Em, I don't want you sleep here" he told her , She gasped " I NEED you to" He finished , She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before settling down to sleep , There was no doubt that They were Totally , Utterly , Completely in love.


End file.
